couplesresortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting There
Address and Phone Street Address: Couples Tower Isle A3, Tower Isle, St. Mary Jamaica, WI Mailing Address P.O. Box 330 Tower Isle, St-Mary, Jamaica, WI Phone: +1 876-975-4271 Airports All guests arriving at any Couples Resorts property should plan travel to Montego Bay-Sangster International Airport (MBJ). Traveling in via Kingston is strongly discouraged as there is very little support provided by Couples Resorts for this arrival. Tips on Booking Air Entering the Country It is assumed that as an international traveler, you understand the requirements for entry into the country, but here's the highlights * You need a passport for entry, no exceptions * Your passport needs to... ** ...be current ** ...valid through the end of your stay (Jamaica does not adhere to the 6 month rule) ** ...have at least two blank pages available * You might require a Visa (US, Canada, UK - not required) - check here if unsure * You cannot have been convicted of a felony - if this applies to you or anyone in your party, please contact the Jamaican consulate before booking travel (there's a significant chance you will be denied entry and sent home.) What to Expect When You Land... This is fairly standard stuff for international travel, but given that Jamaica may be your first international trip, here's a few pointers. * Be prepared while on the aircraft (usually in flight) to fill out a landing card (immigration form). Tip: Bring along a pen, the airlines never have enough about the aircraft. * Upon landing, you will be directed to the immigration hall where you will be processed by Jamaican immigration. * After being accepted (and having your passport stamped), you will proceed to baggage claim with your documents * After claiming your bags, proceed to the customs desk / check out. Hand your form to the agent, and exit into the arrivals hall. * Make an immediate LEFT and walk into the Couples Lounge where you will register, drop your bags, be given a chance to use the restroom (in the lounge) and change clothes (if you happen to be overdressed). The bar is available and is complimentary. Red Stripe, Red Stripe Lite and Ting are available. Additional Useful Pointers * If you have purchased Club MoBay for arrival, you will be met by a Club MoBay agent before you get to immigration. Club MoBay also has two lounges inside the arrivals hall - you will be directed to one of them. The lounge is similar to Couples, but has more selections (food, beverages, newspapers) * There are now immigration kiosks available in the immigration hall. You may or may not be directed to use them. In all cases, follow the directions of Jamaican authorities. Ground Transportation * Couples Resorts provides complimentary transportation to all of its resorts via third party mini-bus companies. The lounge will work to group guests for travel. Typically guests for Couples Tower Isle and Couples San Souci will be placed on the same bus going east to Ocho Rios. Guests of Swept Away and Couples Negril will be placed on the same bus going west to Negril. * TIP YOUR DRIVER: '''Bus drivers are not employees of Couples Resorts and as such, do not fall into the "no tipping" policy. it is customary to tip your driver a few dollars (US) per bag. Remember to bring cash for this purpose and plan for tips in both directions. * Trip Length - For all resorts, travel time is approximately 90 minutes depending on traffic. The driver will typically offer to stop at the midway point for a brief rest stop, if necessary. '''Additional Useful Pointers * It is totally acceptable to fill your cup (i.e. Tervis or other container you may have brought along) before leaving the Couples lounge to enjoy on the way to the resort. Is this necessary? Probably not, but people do. As always, everything in moderation :-). Other Transportation Options All other transportation options are available at traveler's expense * Air transfer: Both TimAir and Jam Air Express offer air connection service to both Negril and Ocho Rios. Please check with these airlines for travel options. * Private Ground: Many independent drivers also offer private transfer services to the resorts.